


'Secret' date

by RainbowPlane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Secret Relationship, headcannon based, how do you tag these things??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have been dating for quite a while now, but they have never told anyone. They decided to go out one evening, and then they met people who they weren't expecting there. (Sorry for the worst summary ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Secret' date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first KageHina fic. I based this story on a headcannon from imagethiskagehina .(A tumblr blog, wow.) I wanted to write this type of stories for a while now, and I finally did it. The characters might be OOC, since I've never written them before. But maybe I will write more of this so I get better. I really hope you like it.

Kageyama was waiting at the bus stop. He was waiting for Hinata, his boyfriend. They have been dating for a while now, but they never told anyone. It was still quite embarrassing for both of them, not to mention they will be teased all the time when the team knew. It was just better if they didn’t know.

‘’Hey, Tobio. Sorry I’m late, Natsu needed help with some of her homework.’’ Hinata arrived. ‘’You’re not even somewhat smart yourself. How can you help others with schoolwork?’’ Kageyama asked teasingly. ‘’Ey, it’s Natsu’s. Even I can understand that. And you’re not smart either, so don’t look down on me like that.’’ Kageyama grinned. ‘’I was only teasing, you know.’’

He held the other boys hand. Looking into his eyes. They stood there for several moments, until the bus arrived. 

‘’Shall we go then?’’ Kageyama asked. ‘’Where are we even going? You never told me.’’ Hinata asked as they sat down in the bus. ‘’It’s a surprise.’’ ‘’Ah, come on. Tell me. Please??’’ Hinata hung at Kageyama’s arm, looking up at him. ‘’Fine, we’re going to the cinema. To the movie you were so excited about.’’ ‘’Really?! I though you didn’t like that one?’’ ‘’That’s why it was a surprise.’’ ‘’Thanks Tobio.’’ Hinata said, and then he kissed his cheek. 

Kageyama blushed a bit because of that, he never got used to those things. He maybe never wanted to. 

They got out of the bus around the corner where the cinema was located. They held hands again on their way there. When they walked in they heard familiar voices, the team.   
‘’Hey, look who are here as well! Hey Hinata, Kageyama!’’ Nishinoya yelled as they walked in. ‘’Wait, why are you holding each other’s hand?’’ Yamaguchi asked. That scared both of the boys enough to let go immediately. ‘’We weren’t, uh, It was Hinata’s fault. He kept complaining about his cold hand, so I decided to help him with it.’’ Kageyama said, all flustered. ‘’Uhm, yes, that’s the reason.’’ Hinata reacted. They were both blushing, like dark red face blushing. 

‘’Yeah, right….’’ Tsukishima said. ‘’Are you guys also going to the new movie? I heard it was really great.’’ Sugawara asked, he seemed to be trying to change the subject. ‘’Yes, we are. We didn’t know you guys would all be here as well. Why didn’t you invite us?’’ Kageyama asked. ‘’We did, only both of you said you already had other plans. None of us knew you were also planning on going. But now that you are here as well, it seems the team is complete.’’ Daichi said.

‘’What row are you guys in?’’ ‘’The tenth.’’ Kageyama answered. ‘’That’s a shame, the rest of us are all in the sixth.’’ ‘’I can try to change the row for you. I know one of the people who works here.’’ Tanaka told us. ‘’No, that’s not necessary. I don’t want to trouble anyone here.’’ Kageyama answered again. Hinata was surprisingly silenced. ‘’It isn’t much trouble, but if you insist on sitting separately.’’ ‘’It isn’t like that. But we’re really fine on our own, that was the plan after all.’’ Hinata said. ‘’Okay then, the movie is about to start. Let’s go.’’ Tanaka said. 

Then everyone went to sit in the right row. ‘’Do they know?’’ Hinata asked Kageyama as they sat down. ‘’I don’t think so, but we might need to be careful around them now.’’ Kageyama answered. ‘’But, I don’t want to. I want to be free to hug and kiss you all the time.’’ ‘’We have discussed this before, right? It just isn’t possible. But since we are this far from them we can at least be free here.’’ ‘’Can I lay my head on your shoulder then?’’ ‘’After the movie starts, yes.’’ 

The movie started soon after. Kageyama put his arm around the other boy before he laid his head down. They stayed like this the entire film, not even thinking about the people a few rows in front of them. 

They stood up pretty fast after the movie was finished. Hinata kept bouncing around Kageyama, all excited about everything. ‘He must have really liked the movie then.’ Kageyama though. The rest of the team waited outside the room. Hinata then kept talking to almost everyone else about how good the film was. 

‘’Are you guys joining us for dinner as well?’’ Sugawara asked. ‘’No, I think we need to go home by now.’’ Hinata responded. ‘’Both of you? Are you sure you’re both going home then? Or do you need some private time with each other first?’’ Tsukishima said, teasingly. ‘’N-no, it isn’t anything like that, we’re ju-‘’ ‘’It’s fine Shouyou, you told me you didn’t want to hide it anymore, right? Let’s tell them then.’’ Kageyama interrupted Hinata. ‘’Are you sure? You were the one who didn’t want to say anything.’’ ‘’Yes, I’m sure. I think we should be honest with them, besides, hiding it is a real pain.’’ ‘’Okay then, if you say so. Guys, we have been dating for a while now. Sorry for keeping it a secret.’’ 

Nobody looked really surprised or anything. Only Nishinoya was excited. ‘’Great, now you guys all own me money!’’ ‘’Wait what? Why do you all look so uncaring, and did you guys bet on us??’’ Kageyama asked. ‘’Everyone knew already. Nishinoya said you were going to tell us today, but none of us believed him, so we made a bet.’’ Sugawara explained. ‘’But, how did you guys know? We tried to keep it a secret.’’ ‘’Because we are your senpais.’’ Tanaka said. ‘’Well, technically even none senpais knew. It was really obvious.’’ Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi nodded as a confirmation. 

‘’Why didn’t you at least ask us about it? Instead of keeping silenced.’’ Hinata asked. ‘’Because you didn’t either. And we figured you guys would tell us when you were ready. So we all waited patiently.’’ Daichi reacted. ‘’Well, I actually feel relieved now. Especially after you were this accepting.’’ ‘’As long as you don’t disturb training in any way, it’s fine.’’ Tanaka said. 

‘’But since that’s finally settled, are you now joining us for dinner?’’ Sugawara asked. ‘’No thanks. We planned this to be an evening with just the two of us. The first part has failed, but we still have some time left.’’ Kageyama responded. ‘’Yeah, that’s right. We don’t get that much time together anyways.’’ Hinata reacted. ‘’Aah, I see. Have fun then.’’ Daichi said. ‘’Thanks, bye!’’ Hinata said. 

Then the two boys went away to continue their date.


End file.
